whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Viking vs. Samurai
Who would win, Dawson or the jar of peanut butter? This is almost as big as the vikings and samurai. The answer is... find out next week on man vs. food. - Jordan Dawson will kick their booties! murica' Samurai reps: Tetsuro Shigematsu and Brett Chan Simulation Overall Winner: Samurai Simulated Battle The battle starts with the Viking walking out into a field. He puts his Great Axe on the ground as the Samurai appears, holding a Naginata and a Yumi Bow. The Samurai lets out a battle cry, and then fires an arrow at the Viking, which hits the Viking's chain mail-covered shoulder. The Viking pulls out the arrow and looks up, only to find a second arrow coming at him. It hits him in his helmet, dazing him. The Viking pulls out two spears and charges at the Samurai, hurling them both when he gets close enough. The Samurai attempts to dodge them, but he is struck by one and thrown to the ground. The Viking pick's up his Great Axe and rushes at the Samurai. The Samurai gets up and grabs his Naginata. The Viking swings his axe, but is blocked by the Naginata. The Samurai twists his Naginata and throws the Viking's axe out of his hands. He hits the Viking with the Naginata, but the damage is reduced by the Viking's chain mail. The Viking recovers his Great Axe and begins swinging wildly at the Samurai. With a heavy blow, he knocks the Naginata out of the Samurai's hands and kicks the Samurai. The Viking swings the axe at the Samurai's back, but the Samurai's armor manages to prevent the axe from tearing into the Samurai and killing him. The Samurai pulls out his Kanabo club and hits the Great Axe, once again knocking it out of the Viking's hands. He tries to swing at the Viking, but the Viking blocks with his Shield as he crouches to the ground. The Samurai begins to savagely hit the Shield with his Kanabo, and manages to chip off a small portion. The Viking then gets up and charges at the Samurai with his Shield. He pushes the Samurai all the way to a bridge, and then off of it. The Samurai falls into a ditch below, losing his club in the process. The Viking draws his Long Sword and jumps down. The Samurai manages to get up and pulls out his Katana. The two begin to clash swords, with the Samurai getting in blows at the Viking. The Viking swings at the Samurai, but the sword just slides off of his armor. He tries to once again but the Samurai moves out of the way, and the Viking crashes into a tree. The Samurai slashes at the Viking's legs, forcing the Viking to his knees. He stabs his Katana straight down into the Viking's neck. He then pulls out his sword before the Viking falls to the ground, dead. The Samurai flips the Viking over and readies another stab to his heart, but sees that his opponent is dead. The Samurai sheathes his katana and limps off into the distance.